dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Gilbert
Gilbert is a bonded shadow demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He broke into base during the program's first year and was detained upon capture for two until bonding. He is bonded to Todd Barnard. Personality He's a loyal and dutiful soldier under the shadow monarch who would (and has) laid his life down for her in a heartbeat. To most, he's a little prick who delights in trolling people to the point of bullying. He can be quite nice when he trusts somebody, but otherwise he's an ass. Background Pre-bond He was born into his role as guardian to the Shadow Monarch and took it very seriously. In the first year of the DAMMED program, he led an attack against the base during a blackout (during which he injured Cillian Bradley) but was captured at its end. He almost escaped the demon holding cells twice, once with the help of Jenner. The attempts failed, but he did cause havoc before he was recaptured. He was returned to the cells and stayed there for the next couple years before being bonded to Todd Barnard. Post-bond Year 1 He was not happy to be bonded to anyone, far less a brat like Todd, and refused to cooperate with his partner at all. After a fight that destroyed a hefty chunk of the library, he was put to room with Addule until the termination of the DAMMED program. Once he arrived on the island, he loosened up a lot but still didn't get along that well with Todd. Powers Active *'Umbrakinesis' *'Shadow Walking' Passive *'Light Sensitivity:' Hence the hair. *'Night Vision' Physiology Demon Form Around the size of a large Great Dane and resembles a cross between a dog, a horse and a crocodile. He's covered in alternating scales and fur, with spiked quills running along his spine. His eyes are sensitive to light and are covered at all times, and he has lots of very sharp teeth. Human Form In human form he's 6 feet, slender and remains sensitive to light. He still has sharp teeth. Relationships Todd Barnard Todd is a massively immature brat. On base, their relationship consisted of him wholeheartedly ignoring the human. Now, he punches Todd in the face and runs away for "training". Lovers Addule: They're frikkin' adorababbus. He sometimes worries that Addy doesn't actually know how to love. Friends *'Bell:' She's like a sister and she entertained him a lot when he was in his cell. Allies *None. Acquaintances *'Sibbi Caspersen:' He likes punching him. He worries for Bell because of him. Not Friends *'Cillian Bradley:' He doesn't dislike Cillian, but enjoys making him uncomfortable. *'Winter Moon:' Almost killed her and doesn't like how Addy lets her walk all over him. Trivia *The first character to bring up the idea of monarchs and the foremost authority on the Shadow Monarch. *Integral to The Second Power Out, Gilbert Breaks Out and Rescuing Gilbert. *There are only two people who've seen his eyes and one of them's his mom. Category:4th Round Category:Archive: Characters